


Spa of Mythicality

by twistedboxy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/pseuds/twistedboxy
Summary: AU-Rhett the professional massage therapist meets Link.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Spa of Mythicality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concavepatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepatterns/gifts).



> Ooh, yes. Registered massage therapist Rhett who's trying his darnest to stay professional and client Link who's forced into making an appointment as part of the physio treatment for his shoulder, and he hates the idea of it - because strangers touching him all over, gross - but as soon as Rhett walks in the door, he has an 'oh no he's hot' moment of awe/dread and immediately books weekly standing appointments with him. (You've given me many ideas, in case you can't tell, haha).- concavepatterns
> 
> *I made a comment on Touch and it stemmed from there and they were all for it once I said I would try my hand at it. Go read Touch as well.

Link grumbled at his doctor’s recommendation to make an appointment with a massage therapist for his shoulder. The doctor said it would greatly improve his recovery time. Finding a bench nearby he looked up the first number. After a few rings, someone picked up.

“ Thank you for calling Spa of Mythicality, Ellie speaking.” a feminine voice answered.

“ Hello, I’d like to make an appointment.” Link replied.

“ Of course, I just need some general information and you’ll be all set.” He gave all the pertinent information and Ellie said she would see him soon the next day.

Link arrived on time for his appointment being greeted by Ellie. She led him to a room telling him the masseuse would be right with him. He was feeling antsy because the thought of some strangers touching him freaked him out.

Link was lost in his own little world when the door opened. He looked up into the face of a man who could be more accurately described as a god. Link’s brain stopped functioning with the only thought being  _ What the crap, he’s hot. _ The masseuse was tall, fit with golden waves tied into a bun, leaving a few wisps framing his face and a matching golden beard.

“ Mr. Neal? My name is Rhett and I will be your masseuse for today. What brings you in?” Rhett asked. Just the timbre of his voice gave Link goosebumps.

“ My right shoulder, my doctor recommended that I visit. You can call me Link” He replied.

“ Ah, a specialty of mine. Let’s get started, face down please.” Rhett instructed. Link did as he was told as Rhett used his hands to gently stroke up and down Link’s back to warm up. Link tensed a bit at the sensation.

“ Everything okay?” Rhett asked stopping for a moment.

“ Yeah, I was just never comfortable with strangers touching me. I’ll be okay.” Link replied getting comfortable once again. Rhett moved on to his upper back with gentle circular kneading motions. Link seemed to feel more relaxed as Rhett continued humming in contentment.

Rhett continued the massage until a gentle alarm went off. “Alright Link, we’re done for today. How do you feel?”

“ Pretty good, thank you.” Link said.

“ Anytime, just let the front desk know if you want to make another appointment. You can ask for me specifically. I hope I can see you again” Rhett smiled and left the room.

Link’s thoughts swirled around him, he still couldn’t believe how gorgeous Rhett looked. Gathering his items he made his way to the front desk to pay for his session. Ellie wasn’t manning the desk but a young man with a name tag that read Chase.

“ Hello sir, how was your session?” Chase asked

“ Pretty good, can I make another appointment while I’m here?” Link asked.

“ Of course, would you like to book the same masseuse or someone else.?” Chase replied.

“ Yes, I’d like to book again with Rhett please.”

“ Certainly the same as this week?” Chase asked. Link finished paying and was out the door, until next week with a huge smile on his face.

The next appointment came and went. Link continued adding weekly visits as part of his routine. The doctor even praising him on how his shoulder was improving. Each visit the two of them opened up to each other laughing and telling jokes setting Link’s heart aflutter. After saying their goodbyes after their most recent session, Rhett went about gathering some cleaning supplies with a huge grin on his face when a voice stopped him.

“ So, when are you going to ask him out?” the voice asked. Rhett turned from what he was doing to find his coworker Emily standing by.

“ Oh gosh, I’m not sure. You think I really should?”

“ From what I’ve seen, I think you really have a shot.”

“ Thanks, I’ll have to figure it out.” Both went their separate ways. Rhett went about cleaning thinking about how he could ask Link out.

Another week came and Rhett decided he was determined to ask Link out that day. He fretted about making sure everything was perfect. As he finished setting up, Link walked in.

“ Hey, Rhett.”

“ Hey, Link. How are you doing today?”

“ Doing good and you?”

“ Pretty good myself. Shall we get started?” Rhett fell into the familiar rhythm of their sessions together. Before he knew it, their time was up. Rhett stepped out to let Link change. Standing outside Rhett was getting ready to ask Link an important question. As he was getting himself psyched up, he didn’t notice Link run right into him.

“ Rhett? What are you doing?” Link asked.

“ Waiting for you, I wanted to ask you something?” Rhett replied awkwardly. Link’s bright eyes searched Rhett questionably.

“ Oh, yea?”

“ Yes, I’m going to go for it. Link would you like to go out with me?”

Link was practically beaming, “I’d love to.” 


End file.
